Winrys Way
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: Ed and Roy are to be engaged and Al forces them to go to Winrys for a week. When Winry find out about Ed and Roy she is not very happy and will do anyhting to get back her Ed.
1. Chapter 1: The trip

AN: Hi guys. This is my first big Roy/Ed story so please go easy on me. I really hope you like it though. And I would really love you you to review at the end and tell me how you like it so far. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own yet...most likly never will

Warning: My spelling sucks...so if there are a lot of grammer errors and spelling mistakes I am sorry...but I will look closier in the next chapter for mistakes

**Chapter 1: The visit**

"Ha Roy" Ed said as he ran into the Generals office. Roy smiled as the blond bounced over to his desk.

"Hello" Roy said as he pushed his chair out from under his desk ad opened his arms to let Ed sit in his lap. Ed smiled as ran to Roy and sat in his lap putting his arm around Roy's neck as Roy put his arms around Ed's waist.

"So why are u in such a happy mood" Roy asked as he kissed Ed on the cheek

"I not happy per-say….but Al-kun arranged a week vacation for us this week" Ed said with a smile

"Has Riza approved"

"Come on Roy, this is Al we are talking about…how do u think he got to keep all those cats in his apartment"

"Point taken, so where are we going"

Ed sighed "That is the part I am not happy about"

"Let me guess…we are spending the week at Winry's right"

"You got it" Ed said as he lad his head on Roy's shoulder. He didn't hate Winry or anything…it's just that she was always around him and…..she did like him. That was the mean problem of all. She didn't know that Ed and Roy had been going out, of course right now they where engaged but she didn't know that either.

"So when do we leave for the trip" Roy asked as he rubbed Ed's back

"Tomorrow"

"Well lets just see how it goes and if Winry starts getting annoying then you and me can leave and go spend the rest of are time somewhere else ok"

"Ok" Ed said as he leaned up and clamed Roy's lips with his own

The next day Roy, Ed, and Al where standing there in front of Winry's house with all of there stuff

"Now Ed, will you promise to behave wall we are here" Al, with a human body now, said as he gave his older brother a look

"Yes I will. God, you ask as if you are the older one"

"Well, I am the more mature"

"WHAT YOU SAY" Ed yelled as Roy held the back of his coat to keep him from killing his younger brother

"ED….AL" Someone screamed as a blond girl named Winry, rushed out of the door and practically jumped Ed in a hug and knocked him to the ground

Ed sighed _Here we go_

Roy clenched his fist._ Calm down, calm down._ Roy had to do everything in his power to keep from killing Winry.

"Oh, it so good to see you Ed" Winry said as she hugged E tighter

"Winry…GET OFF ME" Ed said as he tried to push the girl off

"Oh, sorry Ed" she said as he got off him blushing

Ed stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. Winry then notice another person.

"Oh, Hello General" Winry said as she waved at roy "What are you doing here"

"Well, Major Armstrong is busy so I came to watch over Ed and Al while they stay here"

"Oh, well come inside, I almost have dinner done. Ed can I see you in the kitchen while Al shows Roy to his room"

"Um…sure, I guess"

Winry and Al turned to walk back to the house. While there backs where turned Roy grabbed Ed by the waist and brought him into a hug, Ed smiled as he returned the hug. Roy lifted Eds face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ed wined when it ended. Roy chuckled as he let go of Ed and grabbed his hand as they walked to the house with there stuff in hand, Thinking how this week is going to turn out.

In the kitchen Winry was making some pasta sauce when Ed walked in.

"Oh, Ed come here. I want you to taste this for me" Winry said as she held out a wooden spoon with some sauce on it. Ed made a face but put the spoon in his mouth and slurped up the sauce.

"Well do you like it? If you do I could make you some to take back. Bet you could wish you could eat my cooking for the rest of your life don't you" Winry said as she batted her eyelashes

"Winry….this stuff sucks" Ed said as he spit the sauce into the sink

"What" Winry said wide eyed

"I said this stuff tastes like crab. Move over, you obviously don't know how to cook so I am gong to do it" Ed said as he pushed Winry out of the way and grabbed an apron, wrapping it around his waist. Winry looked hurt but nodded her head as she left the kitchen. She stayed by the door way and watched as Ed got some spices out of the cabinet and added it to the sauce. He took a taste of it and nodded in approval.

"Ha Roy, Can you come down here a minute" Ed yelled as he continued to stir the sauce.

Winry was surprise. _Scene when did Ed start calling Mustang, Roy?_

Winry heard Roy's foot steps and to a place where she could not be seen but still see what was going on. Roy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, out of his uniform and in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt.

"What is it Ed" Roy asked as he walked over to where Ed was standing.

"Could you taste this for me. The kind Winry made sucked so I had to take matters into my own hands and see if I could fix it up." Ed said as he got some sauce on the wooden spoon and held it up to Roy. Roy took the spoon in his mouth and slurped up the sauce. He swallowed it and nodded his head with a smile.

"It tastes good. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, could you go and get all for me please" Ed asked as he went to go get the plates and silverware.

_When was Ed…so kind and polite?_

"Ok," Roy said as he walked by Ed, grabbed his hand, gave it a squeeze and left to get Al.

Winry watched as Roy left…wondering what in the world that was all about. She was about to go ask Ed when Ed came out and bumped right into her.

"Oh Winry, dinner is ready"

"Ok" Winry said as she walked to the table. _I will have to ask him later_

After dinner, they all just sat around the living room talking. Winry kept on trying to get Ed and her alone but then Roy would always interrupt or ask Ed to do something. Winry was starting to get a weird suspicion about Roy and Ed…she just hoped that it wasn't true.

When it was stroking 11 o'clock Ed and Roy said they where going to go to bed and they went upstairs, leaving Winry and Al all by themselves.

_Well, if I can't ask Ed….I will just have to ask Al _

So Al, how are things with u at central" Winry asked as she picked up her drink

"Everything is ok…luckily not as bad as it was. Nii-san and General Mustang aren't fighting as much and of course all the homunculi are dead so its been kind of boring to tell you the truth"

"Oh! Ha Al….does Ed have a girlfriend"

Al tapped his chin n a thinking maner "No don't think so, I wuld know if nii-san had a girlfriend or not"

"Then…what about a boyfriend"

Al spit his drink all over Winry as he started to laugh "Nii-san….go out with a guy….OMG that is the funnest thing I have ever heard" Al said as he laughed

"Ya, I guys your right." Winry said as she giggled "So I was worried for nothing"

Al stopped laughing "What do you mean by that"

"Oh, I saw Ed being nice to Roy, calling him Roy and Roy calling Ed, Ed, and Roy squeezing Eds hand and stuff like that. I guess my mind is playing tricks on me" Winry said with a smile "But anyway, I'm going to bed. Night Al" Winry said as she went to her room

"I really hope they don't get caught" Al said as he turned out the lights and went to his room

AN: Well, you guess know what to do. Just push that purple button and tell me what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Shit

AN: I just want to thank all of you people that reviewed my first chapter. I love you guys so much and your love of Winry bashing…even if some of you said you hate yaoi but still. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. I hope you like it .

Disclaimer: Well….not yet

Warning: Yaoi, aka boyxboy love and Winry bashing. Also my spelling may suck so please forgive me XD

**Chapter 2: Oh Shit**

When Winry woke up the next morning, she thought she would surprise Ed with a nice breakfast. Quickly getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a button up pink and white striped shirt, she quickly rushed down. She was surprised to find Ed and Roy already up and Ed was making bacon and eggs (wearing a pair of jeans and a black and white t-shirt on) with Roy sitting at the table reading the paper with a piece of toast in his mouth (wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a black button up t-shirt that had a white shooting star on it).

"Oh, good morning Winry" Ed said as he sat a plate of food down in front of Roy, "Your breakfast is most ready if you would like to sit down" Ed said as he got another plate down from the cabinet

"Since when did you start getting up this early Ed? Mostly you sleep till about 11:00. And when did you start to cook anyway" Winry said as she took her seat and looked at the clock to see it read 8:00

"Well, I am in the military now so I have to get there at about 9:00 each morning so I had to start getting up earlier. As for the cooking, when you are living alone with your brother its ether learn to cook, starve, or have fast food for the rest of your life" Ed said as he sat in his seat after putting down his and Winry's plate of food and started eating it.

"Oh. So Ed, what are you going to do today, I thought if you didn't have anything to do we could go shopping or something like that" Winry said looking at Ed

"Well, Tasia said he wanted to go into town and there is a carnival so Roy and I are going there afterwards." Ed said as he took a bit of his eggs

"Do you mind if I come too"

"Well, yes I do as a matter-of-fact. Tasia and I wanted to go and get Al a present for his birthday and we know how Al can get any info out of you, so if you don't mind, could you stay here and make sure he doesn't go out to town today" Ed said as he finished his meal and took his plate to the sink

"No, I don't mind" Winry said as she look down in sadness

"Ok, thanks Winry" Ed said giving her a smile. He then turned to Roy. "Well come on bastard. This was your idea anyway."

"Ok, ok, geeze Fullmetal, have you every heard of the saying 'patience is a virtue'" Roy said as he got up from the table and walk over to Ed

"Nope" Ed said as he walked out of the door with Roy fallowing him.

"Hmmm" Winry said as he got up from her spot and ran to the window to see Roy and Ed walking down the path to town, "Maybe I should fallow them"

Winry grabbed a piece of paper and left a note for Al before she left through the door fallowing Ed and Roy

**gdyktdhkgdkytdhgfd**

Al came down stairs not long after that to see that no one was there

"Nii-san….Roy….Winry" Al called as he looked around the house for anyone. Al then saw the note on the table and picked it up

_Dear Al,_

_Ed and Roy left to go shopping and I went to go fallow them. Don't come after me, and Ed said for you to stay home._

_Winry_

"Oh dear" was all that Al could say

**hgdk,yhgdc,hgdkhgdkhgdk**

Winry had been fallowing Ed and Roy for awhile and still didn't see anything out of the ordinary with the two. She was starting to think she came for no reason.

"Ha Roy, look at this" Ed said as he grabbed Roy's arm and brought him to a pet shop window. "Don't you think Al would love that kitten," Ed said as he pointed to a kitten with big cute eyes and a gray coat of fur.

"Ya, I think he would like that…you know, it looks a little like Al in a way, with the gray fur and the big eyes. Don't you think" Roy said as he smiled down at Ed

"Ya…it does. It's very cute" Ed said as he watched it play around with the other kittens

"Not as cute as you" Roy said with a grin as he pulled Ed into his arms

_What the hell_

Ed blushed as he pushed Roy away "Stop saying such embarrassing things in public"

"But we used to do it all the time back home together, come one, can we at least hold hands" Roy asked as he held out his hand.

_When they are at home…together_

Ed blinked and looked at the hand in front of him. He blushed and took that hand. Roy smiled as he laced there fingers together and kissed Eds forehead. "I love you", Roy said as he smiled at the boy. "I love you too" Ed said as he smiled and they continued to walk around the shops.

OH MY GOD. Winry couldn't believe her eyes….Ed and Roy…together…IN LOVE. Well she couldn't just stand here and let that happen. She would not let some guy, who is twice his age, take her Ed away from her. ((She is REALLY slow isn't she))

**jgdjgdluytfcjhfkljhfjhfljhf**

"Roy, come on….lets go home" Ed said as he moaned. He and Roy where sitting under a tree in the park by the carnival, and Roy was currently biting and sucking on Ed's neck.

"Awwww" Roy said as he sat his chin on Eds shoulder. "But I wanted to spend time with you. I can't do this when we are at Winry's, so why not do this here" Roy said as he nuzzled his nose in Ed's hair.

"Point taken" Ed said as he turned in Roy's lap and clamed Roy's lips with his own, rapping his arms around his neck.

"Well, well, well" Ed and Roy split apart and looked to see Winry standing there "What do we have here" Winry said as she glared at Ed and Roy

"Oh….shit"

A/N: REVIEW GUYS…just push that purple button and tell me how this is going so far.

Ed: If you do I will give you a kiss

Roy: Ha (grabs Ed and brings him into a hug) you are kissing no one but me

Ed; Aw…don't worry Roy, no one is going to take me away from you (starts making out with Roy)

Me: (dies from nosebleed)


	3. Chapter 3: Al?

AN: Ha guys…sorry it took me so long to update but with spring break and with studying with exams I really didn't have time to write much. Also I am sorry that this is so short but the next chapter will be longer. And thank you guys so much for all of your reviews.

Disclaimer: If I did own it Ed and Roy would end up together in the series…but as you can see they don't so I don't own it…saddly

**Chapter 3: Al?**

"Well Ed…care to explain" Winry said as she walked up to them

"Winry…..I don't think this is any of your business really" Roy said as he hugged Ed closer

"Shut the hell up you basterd" Winry said to him, "And get your hands of my Ed" Winry said as she grabbed Eds hand and tried to pull him away but all that it achieved was getting Ed and Roy to stand up.

"Winry, Let me go" Ed said as he slapped away her hand ((yes….very girly))

"But Ed, remember when we where little…you said we where going to get married when we got older" Winry said as she reached out to take Eds hand in hers

"WE said….no. You threatened me with a wrench if I didn't ask you to merry me. What was I supposed to say, no and get hit over and over again with a wrench" ((if you have every read fruba, that's where I got it from))

"But still…we are still going to get married right"

"No…we are not" then Ed held up his left hand "See, me and Roy are engaged, at the end of the month we are getting married"

Winry eyes widened as she stared at the ring. It was very beautiful. It was a gold ring with a ruby in the middle and more rubies's surrounding it.

"Winry" Roy said as he let go of Ed and walk to her "I know you may not accept it but I love Ed very much…and I would never do anything to hurt him. So can you be happy for us" Roy said as touched Winry's shoulder

"No" Winry said as she slapped away Roy's hand "It's your fault that Ed doesn't love me, its your fault that Ed's always in danger and almost dying, its your fault…and I will never forgive you" Winry said as she began to cry and ran off

Roy sighed as he hung his head in shame. He felt Ed's hand on his face and lifted it up.

"Roy I love you…and always will. So don't let what Winry say worry you ok" Ed said as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

Roy smiled as he put his arms around Ed's waist "Ok…I love you too"

Ed gave Roy a hugged and smiled. "Come on, let's go back to the house, get our stuff and go somewhere else for our trip where no one knows us"

Roy nodded as he and Ed walked back hand in hand

When Ed and Roy walked into the house they saw a big mess of things that where thrown and things that where broken with a cowering Al in the corner

"Al…..what the hell happened here" Roy asked as he looked around the room and Ed went to go comfier his brother

"When Winry came back…she was mad and started throwing things and swearing and calling out Nii-san and your names" Al said as Ed helped him up

"Well…that's because Winry caught us kissing in the park" Ed said as he and Al sat on the couch after moving stuff off it

"Oh dear" Al said as he looked at his hands "So I guess you and Roy will be leaving, right Nii-san"

Ed sighed "Ya, Roy and I will be leaving. But don't worry we will call you when we get to where ever we are going and tell you that we are fine ok" Ed said as he gave Al a hug

"Ok", Al said as he hugged Ed

"Don't worry Al, we will be fine" Roy said as he went and gave him a hug

Al laughed "Of course you will"

"Huh" Roy said. Then he felt a sudden shock of pain go throw his body and the last thing he heard was Ed yelling his name before everything went black

A/N: Yes…very short chapter but it is leading up to the good parts soon so review and I will update soon.

Ed: Yes, review. I want to know what happened to my Roy

Roy: Ya, and I want to know why the hell I was so nice to Winry…she is a total bitch

Me: Don't worry I will update soon but I do need them to tell me how it was first

Ed: Well how about this puts Roy's hand around waste if you guys review we will send you pictures of us making out. How about it?

Me: dies of nosebleed

Roy: We will also give you pictures of Winry bashing if you don't like yaoi

Me: HELL YES…..WINRY BASHING RULES THE WORLD


	4. Chapter 4: Roy,no,ROY

An: Thank you guys so much for reviewing…now I do need you help…I am running out of ideas and theis chapters most likely sucks so can you guys do me a favor and tell me somethings that should happen in the next chapter. Thanks

**Chapter 4: Roy…no…ROY**

_Uhhh…what happen…where am I?_

Roy tried to sit up but something was holding him down. "Try as much as you like, you won't be able to break free from them" a voice said to him. Roy opened his eyes to find himself in a white room with nothing in it but a bed that he was tied onto. He looked around for the source of the voice and his eyes stopped on the person standing right beside him

"Winry"

Winry smirk as she looked at Roy trying to get out of the chains wrapped around him.

"As I said, you won't be able to get out" Winry said as he tapped Roy on the nose

"What have you done with Ed" Roy asked still trying to figure a way out

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to him, I just knocked him out for a bit, that's all. So, how did you like my acting?"

"So it was you, not Al"

"Yup, Al went out to find you but I got there first and read the note before you could"

"What do you want with me anyway?"

Winry smirked as she leaned over Roy "Its not you that I want…its Ed that I want, your just part of my plan to get him to go out with me"

"Ha, he will never fall for one of your tricks. Ed's smarter then that"

"Hmmm….maybe, but if I convince him that you are dead then it would be really easy"

"And how exactly are you going to do that"

Winry bent down and pick up something from the ground and waved it in the air. _A video? What the hell is she going to do with that?_

"You see, my dear Roy, I am not the only one who is smart. I made a video that shows you getting killed by envy. And I am going to send this video to my beloved Ed saying that it is from Envy"

"And just how did you get envy in the video"

"Because I helped her out" another voice said. Roy looked around and saw another figure walk toward him. Roy's eyes widened as he saw that it was envy. "YOU"

"Hi Mustang" Envy said with a smirk, "So how is Chibi-chan doing"

"YOU BASTERED", once again Roy tried to get free but nothing worked and Winry and Envy just laughed at him.

"Well, I must be getting home. Al is probably back and Ed must be waking up by know. And don't worry mustang" Winry said as she leaned over Roy, "I will take good care of Ed in more ways then one" Roy snarled and spat in her face

"You touch my Ed and I will kill you"

"Hum…we will see. Look out for him Envy" Winry said as she turned to leave

"You got it" Envy said before Winry closed the door. Envy turned to Roy and walk over to Roy. "Now…what to do with you" Envy said coming closer to Roy

**htgdhjgfcujgtdf,jhfuly**

_Uhhhhhhhh…where am I_

Ed felt this strong pain in his head, he tried to get up but he was in to much pain. "Nii-san, don't get up…your hurt" Ed open his eyes to see that he was in his room with Al sitting on the edge.

"What happened"

"I don't know…I found you like this"

"ROY" Ed yelled as he sat up but instantly laid back down

"What about Roy"

"What do you mean, you're the one that knock him out" Ed said looking at him

"No I didn't"

"What do you mean…yes you did"

"No…I was out till about 3:00 shopping…you where already here when I got here"

"Huh" Ed said as he slowly sat up "But I saw you"

"Nii-san…it wasn't me"

"Then…who was it," Ed asked as he scratched the back of his head, "And where is Roy"

Just then Winry busted throw the room panting "Ed….this was on the door step for you…and it's from Envy" Winry said as she handed Ed a video.

"What" Ed said as he took the video and stared at it. Indeed…it said that it was from Envy. "Al, can you put this in" Ed said as he hand him the video.

"Sure"

Al got up and put it in the VCR and turned on the TV. Then Envy came on

_Well hello Chibi-chan…I hope you are having a fun time with your Roy…oh wait…I have him…and just so you know…I was Al and don't worry…I took good care of Roy…why don't you watch_

"What does he mean by that" Ed asked

Just then the video switched to another seen. Ed eyes widened as he saw Roy and Envy fighting and Roy losing. He then saw Roy get stabbed and gasped.

_Ed…I love you_, Roy whispered before he fell down dead

_Well Chibi-chan…I hope that was a good show for you. See you soon. HAHAHA_

Then the video ended.

"No….no it….it can't be…NO…ROY" Ed said as he started crying. Al grabbed him in a hug trying to calm him down "NO…it can't be….Roy can't just die….please tell me it's not true…please. I love him, he can't just die like that…he can't" Ed said as he cried even more. "I'm sorry Nii-san…but Roy's gone," Al said as he rubbed Ed's back. Ed then pulled away. "No…NO HE'S NOT," Ed said as he jumped out of the bed and ran out the door. "Wait Nii-san, your not healed yet" Al yelled as he and Winry ran out to get him. Ed ran out the door even if it was raining and ran as fast as he could but slipped in a puddle and fell down.

"Ed" Winry said as she ran up to him "Ed come inside"

"Winry…he's gone….he's really gone" Ed said as he sat up. Winry grabbed him in a hug and held him close "Shhhhh...it's ok Ed…it's ok".

Ed started crying again and hugged Winry "Thanks Winry…for understanding what he meant to me…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" Ed said as he still cried

Winry smile "It's ok Ed". _It's more then ok_, Winry smirked_, it's all coming together…in a fue days…Ed will be mine_

AN: dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuu… oh…such an ending, and you know what…this chapter totally sucks…and if anyone has any idea's for another chapter and what Envy can do to Roy…PLASE TELL ME…I am begging you…I am running out of ideas. Just push that purple button and tell me and wall you are at it…review please.


	5. Chapter 5:can't think of a name

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a lot of school work to do and then SOL's and then projects and then I got grounded from internet and then exams…..its been a hectic time. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Untitled

Ed sighed as he sat on his bed. He just still would not except that Roy was dead in any way. _How could Roy be killed by envy so easily?_ He sighed as he turned and pick up the picture that was by his bed. He looked over it, his fingers tracing Roy's face and smile. He could almost here Roy's voice on the day that happened.

_**Ed and Roy where playing tag in the park and Roy was chasing Ed.**_

"_**Hehe…you're never going to catch me Roy" Ed said as he turned to the right**_

"_**Haha, yes I will" Roy said as he started moving faster to get Ed.**_

_**Ed laughed as he looked over his shoulder. He then realized that he wasn't looking where he was going and almost fell into the lake but made a quick stop at the edge. "Man, that was close." But then Roy came up behind him, pouncing on him and they both fell into the lake. They sat in the water and looked at each other. Soon Roy started laughing and soon Ed fallowed.**_

Hughes past by as they where getting out and Hughes being Hughes had his camera and took a picture of them. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he thought of it.

_Now I will never be able to hear his laughter again_

Ed held the picture to his chest as he started to cry into the pillow. "Roy….Roy" Ed kept saying as he kept crying.

Al passed the room. He looked into the door to see his brother crying. It really pained him to see his brother that way. He still didn't believe that Roy was really killed that way. He was a person who could not be killed that easily. _Hmmm, I wonder if I can figure all of this out, there must be something on the tape._ Al quickly closed the door and rushed down stairs to go and get the tape.

**////////.kjdgf.kjdsbf.adsfadsfgstgfh////////**

Roy sighed as he looked outside the window. He was trying to think of something to do, anything that would get him out of here so he can go back to his Ed. He had tried on numerous occasions to get out and almost always came close but then envy would come in and it would ruin the whole plan.

Just then, he heard the door open. He looked up to see Ed standing in the doorway, panting, looking as if he ran miles.

"Ed" Roy asked as he sat up

Ed looked at him, ran up to him, and jumped on him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Roy" Ed said as he sobbed into Roy shoulder, "I thought I would never see you again".

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed. "Oh Ed, I'm so happy to see you" Roy said as he rubbed his nose in Ed's hair, as he breathed in Ed's sent. Roy's eyes widened, something was not right. _Hold on, Ed smells of vanilla and cinnamon, all I smell is…blood... and dirt_. Roy pushed Ed away from him. He looked at Ed face. Hmmm, everything looks alright. Then Roy's eyes connected with Eds. Roy looked harder and noticed the glow of Ed's eyes weren't the same, in fact…there was no glow. Roy pushed Ed off of him and on the floor.

"Roy…what's wrong" Ed said as he looked up at Roy with watery eyes

"You're not Ed" Roy said as he looked him

"W-what are you talking about, yes I am. You have just been through a lot" Ed said as he got up and put a hand on Roy's shoulder. But Roy hit it away.

"No, you are not. Stop playing with my emotions Envy, I know it's you" Roy said

Ed soon started to glow and transformed into Envy. Envy smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Awwww…..why do you have to ruin all of my fun"

Roy remained silent. He then felt a hand on his chest and he looked to see envy starting to unbuttoning his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Roy yelled as he tried to push Envy off of him.

"Well….you're here…and I'm board" Envy said as he moved closer to Roy and kissed his neck

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME" Roy said as he pushed Envy off of him

"Awww" Envy said as he got up "Why do you have to be so mean….I'm only here to help you"

Roy looked at him "What do you mean"

"I mean if you do something for me, I will get you out of here. Equivalent Exchange right?"

Roy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at envy "And what do you have in mind, me having sex with you"

"No, that's not what I want….I do not know what I want right know but I will come back with something soon" Envy said as he left the room.

Roy sighed as he looked out the window. _Soon Ed….soon I will be out of here _

**//////////fjgh;sdkfjgdfgb;kjfdg;ksd/////////**

Winry came down the hall as she walked to her room when Ed's bed room door opened up making her jump.

"Oh, sorry Winry if I scared you" Ed said as he closed the door behind him

"No, its ok" Winry said with a smile. "Oh, I was wondering Ed"

"Yes Winry"

"Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight? It would be nice to go out and it will help you get your mind of Roy"

Ed smiled "Thanks Winry….I think I will like that. And thanks for understanding how much Roy meant to me….I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place"

"It's ok….he made you smile and laugh and I haven't seen you that happy in years" Winry said as she put her hand on Ed's shoulder. "I'm sorry I overreacted…I shouldn't have done that"

"Its ok…..let me take a shower first and then we can go out ok"

"Ok" Winry said as she went into her room to get ready. She then opened a drawer and took out a little bag with white powder. She smiled as she put it in her pocket. "All I have to do now is get Ed to drink something with this in it and when we kiss…he will be all mine…he will forget all about Mustang. And if Mustang is alive and happens to get out….Ed won't even recognize him. Everything is going according to plan." Winry said as she laughed, little did she now that Al was right outside the door and heard everything

_I new it…I thought the Roy on the video sounded weird and the face wasn't right. Know I have to go and find Roy before anything else goes according to Winry's plan._

Al quickly went down stairs, grabbed his coat, and ran out side…heading for any abandoned house or place he knew of that could hide Roy.

AN: FINALLY…I finished it. I really do need some help with the next chapter. And if anyone one wants to write it they can or give me some ideas….please I am begging you. The sooner you people review the sooner I can start writing and update. So push that purple button and review damnit…please.


	6. Chapter 6: You want me to what?

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't update in like….forever but I had a major case of writers block and it just hit me the other night what I could write for the chapter. It is not the best chapter in the world but it is still an update.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers for all the great reviews that I have gotten that keep me updating**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…wish I did because then I would make Ed and Roy a couple in the anime and manga but sadly, use fangirls can only imagine it.**

**Chapter: You want me to what?**

Ed opened the door to his room as he came out in a pair of jeans with a white long sleave shirt and a red T-shirt over it that had a gun with hearts shooting out of it in black. He walked down the stair to see Winry wearing a blue pleaded skirt, a white button up shirt and black boots.

Winry looked up and smiled "Ready to go"

"Ya, I guess" Ed said as go his Jacket and put it on

Winry and Ed where walking down the street when she looked up to see Ed smelling his jacket "Um Ed…what are you doing"

"Oh, this is Roy's jacket, it smells like him" ed said as he smiled

Winry was mad that he wouldn't give up on Roy but didn't show it "You must have loved him very much"

"Yes" Ed said with a smile "I love him very much" Ed said as he sighed and continued to walk

"What did you love about him" Winry asked wondering why he picked Roy over her

"Well," Ed said as he scratched his head "He made me laugh a lot, he wasn't afraid to talk back to me, he treated me like the kid I was, he was always teasing me but that was his way of say how much he cared for me." Ed said smiling

"Yes, we did get into fights a lot but doesn't every couple. But most of the time it was just my stupidity" Ed said with a laugh

"Well, I can understand that" Winry said nodding her head in agreement

"Ha, what is that suppose to mean" ed said as he shoved her

"Nothing, I am just saying you are stupid" Winry said laughing

"Why you little" Ed said as he started to chase Winry to beat her to death

_**fgkjrewftlkrghgfjdfljk**_

Roy sat in the room, waiting patiently for Envy to come back.

_Knowing envy he will probably want me to have sex with him or something, yes, he said he didn't want that but still. _

Just then Envy came in the room with a smirk on his face "Ok, I have decided what I want you to do for me"

Roy sighed "ok, what is it"

"I want you to make Ed happy" (HAHA….bet you didn't see that coming)

Roy blinked "…come again"

"I want you to make my brother happy" Envy said with a smile

"Ed…is your brother" Roy asked with a surprised look on his face

"Well, sort of. His father made me so I think we are brothers" (is that right)

"And….why do you want me to make him happy…I thought you hated his guts"

"Oh that, that was just an act. I did it so no one used Ed against me or something like that. I really do care about him. I want to see him happy because he didn't have that much of a happy child hood and every time I see him with you he is always smiling and laughing"

Roy looked at him with a questioning look "This is not a trick"

"Nope" Envy said shacking his head

"Ok, don't worry, I will be sure to make your brother the happiest person alive" Roy said with a smile "I love him so much, he is the first and the last person I have and will love this much. That is why I proposed to him"

"Good answer" Envy said as he went and let Roy free "Now come on, we have to stop Winry before her plan goes into action" Envy said as he walked out the door

"Ha, Envy, what is Winry planning" Roy asked as he went out the door but Envy wasn't there "Hmmm, that's odd" Roy said as he scratched the back of his head "He was here two seconds ago" Roy just shrugged and went out to go save Ed.

_**jghfjdgbdsgfjb**_

"Well, 3 down, like 20 more places to go" Al said as he closed the door of an abandoned Warehouse

Al sighed as he walked down the road "Knowing Winry she most likely put him in a place that had people in it so no one would think to look there" Al stopped in his place

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS IMPOSIBBLE, GOD DAMN IT" Al said as he messed up his hair (wow….al curses)

Just then someone with black hair passed by him in a rush. He looked to see the person stop and turn around.

"Al"

"ROY" Al yelled with a smile as he ran to Roy and talked him with a hug "Yes, you're ok"

Roy laughed as he hugged Al back

"Yes, I am ok"

"Ok, enough said we have to go before Winry makes Ed drink his drink" Al said as he got up and started running in the direction of the restaurant

"Um….drink" Roy asked as he fallowed Al

"Yes, she got some stuff that will make Ed fall in love with her and forget you when he drinks it and he makes him kiss her"

"…and she found this stuff where"

"I DON'T KNOW, we just have to go and stop her"

"Ok, let's go and get Ed"

**AN:….THIS CHAPTER SO SUCKED. And yes, Envy is very out of character in this story but isn't every character a little out of character in a fan fiction. But anyway, please review and make me update sooner. Thanks. starts giving everyone EdxRoy plushys**


	7. Chapter 7:Authers note XD

Um…hi everyone. So I haven't updated this story in what…about a year and I came to give you guys a reason why. Well, for one thing I have been having a hard time this year with family issues, me being a senior in high school, looking a collages/applying at collages, trying to figure out what I want to do, I basically run the house because both my mom and older brother are at collage and my dad at work…..so not a lot of free time.

I also don't really know where to go with this story. I really, REALLY hated the last chapter that I did but I can't think of how I want to rewrite it and what to do next in the story.

If any of you guys have an idea please review and tell me. I need the help badly.

Thank you and sorry once again. Hope to see you soon and with a new chapter.

-Sarah aka I love Malfoy as a ferret


End file.
